Fear
by Dying Grin
Summary: Fear is an unpleasant emotion induced by a threat perceived by living entities, which causes a change in brain and organ function and ultimately a change in behavior, such as running away, hiding or freezing. Frieza's thoughts during his battle with the Super Saiyan, Son Goku. ONE-SHOT


Fear, an alien emotion hat he had never felt before today. Why would he? He was Frieza, one of the mighty Arcosian's and a galactic tyrant to boot. He had never meet anyone outside of his own family that came near his power...until today.

Today he felt fear...the remote emotion ran through his vein, making his legs weak, but he could not let the other man know that he was getting to him. He forced a haughty sneer onto his face and spoke, "filthy monkey, you'll die here on this dying planet."

Cold teal eyes narrowed in response, eyes that promised no mercy. The gold aura a complete contrast to Namek's dying landscape. The Super Saiyan from Earth.

Earth...how such a large threat had came from such a backwater planet was beyond him, but it obviously needed to be destroyed., He smirked and spoke, "then I'll move on to your precious Earth."

He blinked and the legendary warrior disappeared and when he blinked again he was staring into a chest, it took a second for his brain to comprehend how fast the Saiyan had moved. "No you won't,"the Saiyan growled, "you're going to die here Frieza."

He lifted a single finger and let loose a hail of death beams, the beams smashed into the warrior's chest but caused no damage.

"WHY WON'T YOUY JUST DIE?" he screamed out in rage, his composure slipping. "WHAT ARE YOU!"

The Saiyan smirked before responding, "I am the hope of the Universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth. I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN, SON GOKU!"

This was the second time that speech had been recited in front of him and both times it had sent shivers down his spine. No! He couldn't let this overgrown baboon get to him, Lord Frieza!

Another deep rumble rocked the dying planet and he reminded himself that he had to finish this soon. The Saiyan sighed before speaking, "you're finished Frieza, you're power is dropping like a stone."

The Saiyan flew onto a nearby cliff and shifted his two hands to his left hip, cupping them as he did so. "You will die here Freiza," the warrior roared, "this is your last chance...leave or I will destroy you!"

Frieza didn't move an inch, his inaction answer enough. The Saiyan growled and a shining blue light began to form in the little space between his two hands.

"KAME," the warrior roared.

"HAME!"

Frieza's eyes widened, feeling the immense power held in the attack.. He growled and raised his palm into the air, charging his own attack. "Full power Death Ball," he screamed out.

"HA!" the blue beam erupted out from the Saiyan's hands with the force of a supernova.. His Death Ball meet it halfway.

He gritted his teeth in anger and frustration as his attack was pushed back, at this rate he was going to lose. It seemed that the Saiyan's strong was unmatched, even to his.

No, he refused to accept that he was second best! He screamed out in rage, pouring more power into his attack.

Teal eyes widened in response to his new-found strength and it seemed that now they were on equal ground. Neither attack was making any ground, the stream of energy being poured into them seemingly endless.

"Saiyan scum," he screamed out, "why won't you just die!"

He took another breath of the poisonous air of a dying planet, his body ached and every agonising movement he made reminded him of it. His energy stores were nearly depleted.

He blinked, hoping that his eyes were deceiving him, his ultimate attack was being slowly pushed back towards him...the Saiyan was winning.

In a risky move, he let go of his attack and blasted upwards. Instantly his attack was pushed into the ground, followed by the blue beam. The giant explosion scorched his feet as he pushed himself further into the upper atmosphere.

He took a deep breath, allowing himself a moment to collect himself...only for the golden warrior to appear in front of him.

He was sent plummeting to the ground far below, volcano's, lava and crumbling ground whizzed through his vision as he fell. A single savage blow to his jaw had done this to him.

A cloud of dust arose around him as he made a sizeable crater in the ground. He forced his bleeding and battered body to stagger upwards, another tremor of fear rocking his body.

"I'm leaving now," the voice came from above him, "the planet is going to go anytime now, this is your chance to escape with your life...just give up Frieza."

Hid eyes widened, this ingrate was telling him to give up? How...fucking dare he!

The golden aura had already almost disappeared on the horizon when he created two crimson Death Saucers in his hands. "Take this Saiyan," he whispered savagely, "I'll show you what you get, turning your back on the enemy."

They whizzed through the air, silent killers. He began to laugh hysterically as they zeroed on to their target. He stopped abruptly when the Saiyan dodged, without even looking at his attacks.

He growled, a tinge of hysteria in his eyes, and lifted his hands . He took control of the disks and began throwing them at the fleeing warrior.. The Saiyan bobbed and weaved through them, eventually growing annoyed and turning around.

At supersonic speeds the Saiyan rushed towards him, throwing a ki blast on the ground to kick up a cloud of dust.

A second later he jumped up, narrowly avoiding the Saiyan and his own attacks. "Clever monkey," he mumbled under his breath.

He abandoned his disk attacks and began punching wildly, the Saiyan dodging every blow flawlessly.

The Saiyan began punching back, every blow smashing into his skin...he heard an ominous crunch as the blows connected.. The Saiyan growled and delivered a powerful haymaker, sending him up into the air.

The Saiyan's cold teal eyes widened...in worry? "Frieza," the warrior roared in warning, "watch out!"

He felt something rip throw his chest, blood erupting from his mouth as he fell in convulsions of pain.

Another strong tremor of fear ran through him as his top half hit the crumbling ground..


End file.
